


Remember You

by sass_ass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sass_ass/pseuds/sass_ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being killed on the Expedition to take down the Female Titan, reader is reborn and is able to meet her old friends again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a lot of manga spoilers. 
> 
> Besides that, enjoy!

Was this even worth doing? If you fond him, what would you tell him? You couldn't just go up to him and tell him, Hi, I'm (y/n), your dead girlfriend. 15 years had passed since you last saw him, more accurately, 15 years had passed since you had died, since you had been reborn.  
You didn't even know it was possible, it all just happened so suddenly one day. You were barely 12 when all of the sudden you woke up with all your memories restored. That's what made you join the Trainee Corps, that's what made you remember him.  
Yes, him. Eren Jaeger. The angry titan-shifter boy you loved, your boyfriend on your past life. 15 years had passed since the Female Titan attacked, the titan who killed you. That meant Eren must be 30 by now, so was it really worth finding him? Would he remember you? Was he even alive?  
It was year 865 and while no more titans would appear after a series of events that finally led The Survey Corps to Eren's basement --or so you'd heard from your superiors-- you still had to wipe out the titans that remained alive.  
Annie, one of your best friends in your past life, turned out to be the Female Titan. Meaning your best friend had killed you.  
Berthold and Reiner were the Colossal and the Armoured Titan.  
And somehow, Krista, now Historia, was now queen.  
And of course, who could forget Ymir, the Dancing Titan.  
How cruel was the world.  
At least you hoped Eren, Armin and Mikasa managed to see the ocean.  
So when the choosing time arrived between Garrison, Military, or Survey Corps, it was barely a choice at all. 

***

"Cadet (l/n), are you listening?" Asked the soldier that was escorting you, he would take you to your squad leader.  
"Sorry, Squad leader Kirstein." Jean. You'd decided not to tell him anything. He looked at you indignantly and kept on talking, that was Jean for you. "As I was saying, you cadets are very lucky, as the only squad leader available for you, is no other that the person who contributed the most to humanity's triumph, Squad leader Jaeger."  
"Eren." You whispered absentmindedly.  
Jean glanced at you, "Yeah, Eren Jaeger."  
At last, he seemed to notice something about you, something familiar, but convinced himself it was just his imagination.

You all finally arrived to the place Eren was in. He greeted his new team with a smile, until his eyes stopped on you.  
He blinked once. Twice.  
You smiled, "Nice to meet you, Squad Leader Eren Jaeger."


End file.
